King Kong (MLP)
King Kong (キングコング, Kingu Kongu) is a giant gorilla kaiju who first appeared in the 1933 film, King Kong and his first appearance in a Godzilla film is the 1962 Showa Godzilla film, King Kong vs. Godzilla. He is one of the main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla and is a member of Godzilla's Earth Defender faction. History Showa ''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' Deep in the jungles of a mysterious island, a feral denisen of prehistory silently awaited his explosive debute. The Mane Seven recently discovered soma, a new type of sedative-producing berry, on the remote Farou Island, where it was said that the natives worshiped a giant living "deity". The Mane Seven were sent to Farou Island to retrieve more berries; and, in lieu of the recent reemergence of Godzilla, they were also on a mission to locate the legend of Farou Island, in hopes that the story of a monster would attract viewers. When the Mane Seven first arrived on the island, the natives were bent on forcing their immediate leave. However, after the Mane Seven offered them gifts, in the form of a handheld radio, the natives quickly acquiesced and allowed them to stay. Suddenly, a severe lightning storm struck and the natives began to bow down and chant. A spine-chilling roar bellowed from one end of the island to the other and it soon became clear that King Kong, the legendary beast of Farou Island, was much more than just a legend. The following day, the natives guided their guests through the thick island brush in search of their quarry, but a surprise rockslide forced them to retreat. As a result of the sudden avalanche, Adam was hurt and required a dose of the medicinal soma. As a native boy was preparing to procure the fluid from a hut near the outskirts of the village, Oodako, the giant octopus, attacked the little shack. The natives began chucking spears at the monstrous mollusk and the boy and his mother just barely escaped certain doom. Oodako frantically tore through the hut, seeking the berry juice for which he so longed. When suddenly, from the other side of a towering wall of sharpened logs, a giant appeared. King Kong, the mysterious monster "deity" of which the natives had warned, finally arrived in full force! Kong tore through the ponymade barrier and hurled two boulders at the aggressor, prompting Oodako to flee in terror. Grasping four jars of berry juice, the enormous ape drugged himself until he was comatose. In this state, it was relatively easy to restrain and ship the beast back to Equestria. The Self-Defense Force caught up with the transport vessel and ordered the Mane Seven to return Kong to Farou Island. Alas, federal law wasn't enough to route the monster, for Kong awoke and started to flail. The explosives aboard his raft were detonated; but Kong survived and he began to head straight for his instinctive enemy: Godzilla. When the two titans met on dry land, Godzilla's atomic ray got the better of Kong. The massive ape retreated and fled to Canterlot. An electrical barricade was no match for the creature, for it merely amplified his strength as he absorbed the surging electrical currents. The brute began to wreck havoc on Canterlot, tearing apart everything in his path. Grasping a train, he became enchanted by the beauty of a female. Kong brought his living trophy atop a building, preparing to defend his honor. The SDF was desperate, but a plan was hatched. By inserting the soma into rockets, they were able to launch the drug into the sky. Coupled with the reproduction of the percussion endemic to the natives of the Mane Nine, Kong was lulled into a deep slumber and his hostage was rescued. Godzilla, meanwhile, was still quite unstoppable. The military was helpless against the nuclear leviathan and it became clear that Kong was the only solution. Using special wires, balloons, and helicopters, Kong was airlifted to Mount Everhoof. By morning, he arrived and came face to face with his reptilian adversary once more. After the two terrors collided and toppled down the mountainside, the huge ape lured Godzilla to the other side, as he prepared to attack from behind a rock. Though the atomic ray was an insurmountable obstacle for Kong, he continued to chuck boulders at his foe. When he tried to roll toward Godzilla, the scaley menace dodged the attack and Kong's head collided with a stone. Godzilla quickly gained the upper hand. That is, until the arrival of a freak lightning storm. Rejuvenated by the static discharges, Kong attacked Godzilla with an even greater ferocity than before. They laid ruin to civilization before they made their final plummet from a cliff into the ocean. Their savage brawl generated a terrible earthquake, but the chaos soon subsided. Bobbing his head out of the water, Kong signaled a silent success, as it became all too clear that Godzilla's fate was a virtual uncertainty. Exhausted, yet victorious, King Kong returned to his island home in peace. Legendary ''Godzilla vs. Kong'' TBA Gallery King Kong (1962).jpg|King Kong in King Kong vs. Godzilla King Kong (1967).jpg|King Kong in King Kong Escapes King Kong (2017).jpg|King Kong in Kong: Skull Island Category:Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Earth Defenders Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju